grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Alchemy
'Text Guide' Just like costume alchemy, all mounts are now divided in 2 categories: "Available for Mount Synthesis" and "Available for Genki Mount Synthesis", both shown in each mount's description. In this guide I will refer to "Available for Mount Synthesis" as Basic mounts, and "Available for Genki Mount Synthesis" as Genki mounts. Genki mounts will give more stats boost than Basic mounts. To open the interface, talk to any mounts dealer NPC from any main city and click on I want to synthesize a mount. There are 3 tabs; Mount, Star, and Ability. 'Mount Tab' In each mount's description, be it Basic or Genki, you will see a line that says: Mount Point: 0/xxx. Here in Mount tab is where you increase those points. For each point you require Magic Alchemy Piece x1. So if you want to max a mount that says 0/188, you will need Magic Alchemy Piece x188. 'Star Tab' This is the where the magic happens so read carefully, so that you don't scam yourself. The mount you put in the main slot which will get the bonus, for example the scorpion in the picture above, DOES NOT NEED TO HAVE ANY POINTS UPGRADED. In other words, this scorpion never "visited" the Mount tab. So do not waste your precious magic clay pieces for main mounts. It can also be any mount you want, be it normal or combat mount. They type of mount (combat or not combat) will NOT affect the bonuses it will receive. The only differences between mounts is if they are Basic or Genki, and the number of mount points each one of them can be upgraded with. Now, what matters is the mount(s) you put in the other slots, depending on what color bonus you want to get. There are 5 color bonus options: White, Green, Blue, Orange, or Yellow. The better the color, the more bonus you will get on your main mount. White is the lowest color in terms of stats, and yellow is the highest. Each color bonus requires a certain number of mount points, points that the mounts that are being used as "mats" should have been upgraded with in the Mount Tab section. *If you want your main mount to have a yellow bonus (maximum), you will need to place in those two slots two mounts that together accumulate 239 points or more. That means 2 mounts that you upgraded with 239 Magic Alchemy Pieces in total. And since normal mounts have a rather low amount of maximum points, one of those 2 mounts will need to be a combat mount. After doing so, your mount will now have 1 Star under it's name in the description. *To upgrade it to 2 stars, you will need to "feed" him another 1 star mount with the same color bonus, for the example above another 1 star yellow bonus mount. *A 2 stars mount will require a 2 stars mount with the same color bonus to be sacrificed when upgrading to 3 stars. *A 3 stars mount will require a 3 stars mount with the same color bonus to be sacrificed when upgrading to 4 stars. *A 4 stars mount will require a 4 stars mount with the same color bonus to be sacrificed when upgrading to 5 stars. Maximum bonus is 5 stars. Each extra star increases the bonus you have, but it does not reshuffle it. [http://tiny.cc/alchstats Click here for link to table for all mount alchemy stats for Basic and Genki mounts!] In addition to the stats given by your mount's prefix: *all 3 and 4-star GENKI mounts will give: +10% movement speed and 4% boost to STR, VIT, INT, AGI and WIL *all 5-star GENKI mounts will give: +20% movement speed and 8% boost to STR, VIT, INT, AGI and WIL All upgrades are 100% chance of success, so there is no need for clovers, etc. The bonuses you get are random when you get 1 star, but after you upgrade stars, the same bonus stays, just increases in value. To sum it up, if you want to go hardcore mode and try for a yellow 5-star Genki mount, you will need 239x16 Magic Alchemy Pieces a total of 3824 total pieces, 16 Genki combat mounts and 32x Genki normal mounts. The cheapest alternative is 1x16 Magic Alchemy Pieces (you synthesize every mount with just 1 Magic Alchemy Piece) and 32 normal mounts (16 will be main and 16 will be synthesized with 1 Magic Alchemy Piece each). With this you can achieve a 5 stars white bonus which is still a lot thanks to that 8% boost: 'Ability Tab' This tab is used if you want to reshuffle your mounts bonuses. Again, click on the "?" icon to see how many Magic Alchemy Pieces you will need for each reshuffle, depending if your mount is Basic or Genki, and what color bonus it has. Reshuffle is 100% chance and only uses Magic Alchemy Pieces. If you want to reshuffle a white bonus mount, you only need 1 Magic Alchemy Piece, if you want to reshuffle a yellow prefixed Genki mount, you will need 239 Magic Alchemy Pieces. 'Video Guide' :Click here for GSHansel's video guide :Click here for GSChao's video guide 'Credits' :Original guide was taken from here with edits and additions made by GSkonyo :Video guides belong to the respective creators GSChao and GSHansel :External Excel link for the mount stats for Genki and Basic mounts created by GSkonyo Category:Guides